Cancer is still one of the deadliest threats to human health. In 2012, there were 14 million new cases of cancer worldwide and 8.2 million cancer-related deaths. The number of new cancer cases is expected to rise to 22 million by 2030, and worldwide cancer deaths are projected to increase by 60%. Thus, there remains a need in the field for treatments for cancer.